


I'm bulletproof (nothing to lose)

by Shikariix



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, THE BECHLOE KISS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikariix/pseuds/Shikariix
Summary: "I gotta go show this guy how it's done." Interpretation of our favorite scene.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	I'm bulletproof (nothing to lose)

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's already plenty kiss interpretation fics out there, but I had some specific thoughts that I wanted to put down on paper, so here's mine! It's very short but I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless. ❤

Beca knew exactly where she was going.

After all the cheers of her performance had died down, she'd seen Chloe leave the stage and it took Beca only ten seconds to free herself from the endless array of hugs to follow her backstage. Where Chloe was going was a mystery, but not one she was afraid to find out.

Because if anything, Chloe made everything less scary. She made nearly everything seem fun, or at least worth her time, and honestly if it weren't for Chloe, Beca definitely wouldn't be where she was right now.

Chloe meant everything to her. Beca had realized when she turned around at the end of her song and all she wanted was to be held by Chloe. Whatever the future was going to throw at her, she could take it with Chloe at her side.

So, she followed. Beca wasn't even sure if Chloe knew she was following her, but she would make that clear soon enough.

When she caught sight of red curls, Beca stopped dead in her tracks.

That was unmistakably Chloe, her lips locked with that army guy Beca literally couldn't care less about. The kiss was soft, almost gentle and, if she was honest, it looked boring. Her arms crossed as she felt a fire burn her insides from the tips of her toes to her very cheeks.

What the hell did he think he was doing?

Did he even realize it was Chloe freaking Beale he was kissing?

She knew Theo was there and she knew he said something to her, but she didn't hear a word he said. All she could see, all she could register was _her_ Chloe and she didn't think another thought before deciding she had to show this guy how it was done. She gestured to Theo to stay back, the fact that she touched him barely registering in her mind, just like the words that fell out of her mouth before strutting over to _her_ Chloe.

Any other time, Beca would've gotten cold feet, would've decided it was weird, that _she_ was being weird, but after everything that happened - rescuing the Bellas, being offered a job that she never dared to dream of, _surviving a fucking explosion_ \- Beca felt like she could do anything she wanted. She had nothing to lose.

Pulling Chloe out of her kiss was easy. Chloe must not have realized there were other people nearby, judging by the surprise in Beca's favorite blue. It was short lived as Chloe realized what was happening.

It stroked Beca's ego that Chloe had let go of Chicago so easily, that she'd so easily let Beca pull her aside and how Chloe looked at Beca like she never wanted to look at anything else ever again. Beca moved her hand up to Chloe's face and she found herself lingering for a brief moment, taking in all of Chloe, so close to herself.

As soon as Beca's hand landed on Chloe's cheek, Chloe moved in passionately. Their lips collided and Beca's insides exploded. Her brain shut off and she moved along with Chloe with all desperation she'd been holding back these past years.

Fuck the whole boat explosion, _this_ was the most thrilling thing that ever happened to her.

Chloe didn't stop at their lips - her hands were looking for Beca, for any place to hold tighter, to pull closer, and Beca found herself doing the same as the adrenaline and heat made her feel more indestructible with every passing second. When Chloe grabbed and lifted her leg, Beca was sure it gave her a rush so strong that she would feel it for the rest of her life.

She kissed Chloe like she had never kissed anyone before.

She kissed Chloe like Chloe deserved to be kissed.

(If her hands and mind hadn't been so occupied, she might've flipped Chicago off.)

Even the giggle that fell from Chloe's lips made Beca feel more whole than she had ever felt.

When they'd met five years ago, she would despise herself for being so giddy and warm and addicted to a person, but knowing Chloe loved her too made it impossible to stop smiling.

Beca refused to let go of Chloe's hand. Feeling the warmth of her skin on hers was like being covered by bulletproof glass. She hoped Chloe felt the same.

Judging by the unmatchable joy in her smile, she did.

And Beca knew, as they walked off hand in hand, that together they were titanium.


End file.
